To Leave Behind Or To Be Left Behind
by deprestgirl09
Summary: Kohaku and Rin are finally getting married until some uninvited guest apears. who could it be? Naraku is dead. so who could it be? wait where is Inuyasha going with Kikiyou?
1. part 1

**_To Leave Behind Or To Be Left Behind_ **

**May 18, unknown year**

Today, Rin and Kohaku are getting married. They are the forth of the group to get married. Now that Naraku and Hakudoshi are dead, Kohaku, Kagera, and Kanna are free. Inuyasha and Kagome had finally got married at the age of 20, Sesshomaru married Kagura when they had defeated Naraku and Hakudoshi. Miroku had married Songo around the same time that Sesshomaru and Kagura did. Koga and Ayame got married just like he promised. Shippo and Kanna aren't seeing each other but they are still single. Now Kagome, Songo, Kanna, Kirara, and Sesshomaru were in a little shed for the brides room. Everyone else was at the hill.

**Sesshomarus point of view**

There she is. She looks so beautiful. "Lord Sesshomaru! How do I look Lord Sesshomaru" "You look fine Rin" " I can't wait, your getting married to Kohaku. Ooo I am so excited" I will miss her so much she is more than like a daughter to me but I can't let her know. I'm already married to Kagura. Wait, Songo I wonder how she feels about her little brother getting married now.( The door opens.) Kagura. "Rin. Its almost time." " Alright Kagura. Wait, Lord Sesshomaru, where is Master Joken?"

?.!LOVE IS BLIND TO ALL!.?

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kohaku are waiting on top of the hill."Keh what's taking them so long? Hurry up! Im tired of waiting!" "Inuyasha! (Sigh) Inuyasha you have to be peasant. You need to calm down this is a big day for Kohaku and Rin." Miroku turns to Kohaku. "Are you feeling alright Kohaku?"" Um, I guess I'm alright only my stomach hurts a little." "Don't worry Kohaku. I remember hearing the same thing when Miroku married Songo and when Inuyasha married Kagome. I guess that is a natural thing when to people get married." "Shippo is right Kohaku." "Keh. Whatever I never said such thing. Shippo you liar." "Hey I might have been small but I still remember what you said inuyasha! Nee (XP)" Kohaku was in deep thought _Is this really what I want?_ While Shippo tried to cheer up Kohaku, Inuyasha was staring at Kikiyou

?.! LOVE IS BLIND TO EVERYONE!.?

**Inuyashas point of view**

(Sniff, Sniff) Kikiyou looks so worried. So does Kiada. I wonder what is on their minds? Hmmmm (GASP)

?.! LOVE IS BLIND TO EVERYONE!.?

Inuyasha had picked up a sent that wasn't suppose to be here at this time or anytime. He ran off to the fields with Kikiyou following him

"Inuyasha!"

"Keh you sense it too Kikiyou?"

"Yes but how could this be I thought... "

_Forgive me Kagome I have to do this, for you, and for everyone._ Back at the hill everyone one was quiet for a little bit. But suddenly Kagome came up the hill to tell everyone that Rin was almost ready. But when she saw that Kikiyou and Inuyasha gone she thought otherwise. "Miroku where is Inuyasha and Kikiyou? Did they go somewhere?" "I don't understand Kagome. Inuyasha was looking at Kikiyou and then they went of together into the fields" there was a short silence "In-u-ya-sha. Inuyashaaaa!" Tears started rolling down Kagome's face. She started to run toward the field, but got stopped by Miroku's arms. "Kagome you must not go after him you must stay for Rin and Kohaku. _Why._ _Why Inuyasha, why did you go. Why did you go with Kikiyou? Did something happen? What!? I want to know._

?.! LOVE IS BLIND TO EVERYONE!.?

Then there was a long silence before cherry blossoms started to fall with the wind as Rin came up the hill with Songo, Kirara, Kanna, and Kagura where in front of her. Sesshomaru was by her side. But then, Sesshomaru stopped. _I need to tell her or else she will never know._ "Rin I need to tell you something" " What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Out of no where Kohaku felt a sharp pain on his shoulder where the sacred jewel was. Miroku felt a sharp pain too but in his hand where is wind tunnel was.

?.!LOVE IS BLIND TO ALL!.?

Kohakus point of view

What is this? What is this pain that I'm feeling? It hurts so much ack I cant take it. No it cant be it's not... is it? No, not right now. Not with Rin and Songo here."

?.!LOVE IS BLIND TO ALL!.?

"Ack no it can't be I thought NOOOOOOO!!!!" Suddenly Mirokus wind tunnel had opened. From the side of the hill no other than Naraku had shown up with the same body he had before. But Hakudoshi was attacking the villagers, trying to fight Inuyasha and Kikiyou. Back with Naraku and the others. " I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. Hum, o look isn't this charming. Kohaku you were going to marry Rin hehehe how sweet." _O no, he is alive? But how could this be? Damn that Naraku._ Kagura had thought but then Kanna had said something to herself "They, are back from the dead. Both of them." _Both? But how?_


	2. part 2

To Be Left Behind Or To Leave Behind

What Hurts More

_key: __Sesshomaru speaking, __Rin speaking,__ Kagome speaking, __Songo speaking,__ Inuyasha speaking, __Miroku Speaking, __Kohaku speaking, __Kagura speaking, __Kanna speaking,__ Shippo speaking, __Kikyou speaking, __Naraku speaking, __Hakudoshi speaking, __Koga speaking,__ Ayame speaking._

May 18, unknown year

Earlier on today Kohaku and Rin were getting married. Until the evil Naraku and Hakudoshi had shown up and... objected the wedding. Right now Inuyasha and Kikyou are at the village fighting Hakudoshi. While Everyone else was with Naraku.

"Keh, Kohaku. You weren't going to get married with out me around were you?" Suddenly Naraku had got Kagura, Rin, and Songo with his tentacles while Kanna had just followed them. Kanna was always loyal to Naraku because he is her creator, she feels like she has no choice but to repay him for creating her. After Kanna was by his side, he had formed a barrier around all of them. "Nooo Songoooooo!!!!" _Rin! Kagura. So he was alive after all. __Ack. Songo, Rin, Please forgive me. _"(ack) Miroku, Kohakuuuu!!!!""Lord Sesshomaru!! Please help me!!" Out of nowhere Kagomes arrow had tried to brake Narakus barrier. Her spiritual powers have gotten stronger since the last time she has faced Naraku and Hakudoshi. "Keh. Kagome your spiritual powers have gotten stronger than before. But you are still not strong enough to brake my barrier. Keh. Foolish girl." "Naraku!!! Let them go or else." " Hum? Or else what Miroku? You'll use your wind tunnel now that you have it back. Don't forget that if you suck me in you'll suck in everyone else too and you will be poisoned by my miasma and with the saimyosho." Saimyosho had flown on the side of the barrier. "Miroku you can't use your wind tunnel or else you will get poisoned by the Saimyosho" Right after Shippo had yelled that to Miroku, Koga and Ayame had shown up from the forest from the right of the hill. "What happened? Where is that mut Inuyasha? Um. I thought I smelled that nasty Naraku." "Koga, when did you get here?" "Kagome are you hurt at all?" Koga had started to hold Kagomes hands together close to his chest. Koga may have married Ayame but his heart is still longing for Kagome.

?.! LOVE IS BLIND TO ALL !.?

_Kagomes point of view_

Koga, when did he get here. And why is he holding my hands? He and I are married. I'm married to Inuyasha, and he's married to Ayame. I hope Ayame doesn't get mad. Then again I would have been mad if Inuyasha were holding hands with Kikyou.

?.!LOVE IS BLIND TO ALL!.?

"Koga!! What are you doing?!?" Ayame was angry that her husband was holding hands with his ex lover (That is what she thought)." I'm not doing anything Ayame, I am just talking Kagome." " So why are you holding hands with her?" "I can hold Kagomes hands when ever I want to."" Um you guys, this is no time to argue. Right now we have Naraku to deal with." "Keh say no more" Koga had finally let go of Kagomes hands and ran right toward Naraku. But right when he was about to kick Naraku, the two sacred jewel imbedded in his two legs had gave of a sharp pain and he fell right on his left arm. "Keh it seem like I still have control of the sacred jewel. What a coincidences. I guess the sacred jewel never became whole again hasn't it Kagome?" Kagome had the sacred jewel around her neck like she did before but not in a jar this time.

!.?Can you turn my black roses red?.!

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Hakudoshi had destroyed half of the village with is new sword. "Hakudoshi why are you destroying the village?" "Maybe I don't want to tell you why Inuyasha." Hakudoshi had finally noticed Kikyous presence when she had ran right beside Inuyasha. "Hehehe so what now are you two together or what? It doesn't seem like you Kikyou." Inuyasha had gotten really mad when Hakudoshi had made that comment when really he is married with Kagome. "You take that back you bustard." Inuyasha had pulled out the tetsiga, in doing that, Kikyou was ready to shot a sacred arrow toward Hakudoshi. "Hehehe this should be fun give it the best you got." Hakudoshi had formed a barrier around him

!.?Can you turn my black roses red?.!

Back with Kagome and the others, Naraku was about to knockout Songo and the others. "Naraku don't hurt them, or else I WILL use the wind tunnel." _I will not lose another person I love just because of the wind tunnel. _


End file.
